Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Walt Disney's 1937 Animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Cast: *Snow White - Twilight Sparkle (Human) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Prince - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Queen Grimhilde - Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *The Old Hag - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Doc - Mario Bros. (Super Mario Bros.) *Grumpy - The Grinch (2018) *Happy - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Sleepy - Oh (Home) *Bashful - Woody (Toy Story) *Sneezy - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Dopey - Olaf (Frozen) *The Magic Mirror - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Humbert the Huntsman - Hunter (Simsala Grimm) *Queen Grimhilde's Crow - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *The Forest Animals - Various Forest Animals in Movies *Birds - themselves *The Vultures/Buzzards - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) Scenes: #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 2 - Ludmilla's Monster #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 3 - Twilight meets Flash Sentry ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 4 - Ludmilla's Dark Demand #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 5 - In the Woods/Twilight Runs Away #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 6 - Twilight's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 7 - Twilight Discovers a Cottage #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 9 - Meet the Characters ("Heigh-Ho") #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 10 - Twilight Explores Upstairs #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 11 - The Characters Return Home #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 13 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 14 - The Characters discovers Twilight #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 15 - Twilight meets The Characters #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 16 - Supper Not Ready Yet #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 17 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Characters' Washing Song)" #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 18 - Deceived/Ludmilla Disguised Herself #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 19 - "The Characters' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 20 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 21 - Bedtime at the Characters' Cottage #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 22 - Yzma's Evil Plan #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 23 - The Characters Leave For Work #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 24 - Twilight Meets Yzma #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 25 - A Race Against Time #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 26 - Twilight's Death and Funeral #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 27 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #"Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937)" Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Clips of Movies/TV Shows *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony EG: Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony EG: Friendship Games *My Little Pony EG: The Legend of Everfree *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *The Super Mario Bros. Show *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World (TV Show) *The Grinch (2018) *Home *Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh (TV Series) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Toy Story Toons *Toy Story of Terror *Toy Story That Time Forgot *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin (TV Series) *Frozen *Frozen 2 *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventures *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Simsala Grimm *Stuart Little 2 *Stuart Little (Animated TV Series) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) Gallery: Twilight Sparkle thumb ID EG.png|Twilight Sparkle (Human) as Snow White Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Flash Sentry as The Prince Ludmilla-0.jpg|Ludmilla as Queen Grimhilde VW Yzma by DarkAngelX.jpg|Yzma as The Old Hag Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario Bros. as Doc The Grinch (2018) ending.jpg|The Grinch (2018) as Grumpy LuigiSweatDrop.png|Luigi as Happy Oh.jpg|Oh as Sleepy Woody Promational Art.jpg|Woody as Bashful Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie (Animated) as Sneezy Olaf In Frozen 2.jpeg|Olaf as Dopey Oogie Boogie KHII.png|Oogie Boogie as The Magic Mirror See Also: * Happily Ever After (Davidchannel's Version) (sequel) Category:Davidchannel Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies